Differences Between Us
by gladysnotw
Summary: With Dory's parents to take care of her, Marlin has one less person to constantly watch out for. But, when Dory starts sneaking out, he learns that she's actually looking for something she had never felt before.
1. The First Day

It was Nemo's first day of fifth grade and he had already managed to get Marlin out of bed. They drove to the bus stop and Marlin hugged him goodbye. He handed Nemo his lunch and he hurried onto the bus to greet his friends. Marlin nervously waved as the bus drove away and sighed.

"Did I miss him?"

Marlin turned and saw Dory frowning. "Yes, Dory, Nemo just left."

"Aw! I thought I was going to make it!"

Before he could reply, Marlin got a sudden thought. "Wait...did you drive here?!"

"No, I took the bus. You know I can't drive!"

Marlin put a hand to his chest and sighed with relief. "Well, come on, I'll give you a ride home. Do you parents even know you're here?"

They walked across the school parking lot to Marlin's truck. "Well, no, but-"

"Dory, how many times have we told you not to sneak out of the house like that? What if something happened to you? I am not going to go through another huge trip to get someone back home! Is that clear?"

Dory looked down as he raised his voice. "Yes."

He sighed and opened her car door for her. "Come on. Maybe we can get back before they wake up."

They were both silent during the drive. When they reached the house, Marlin walked her to the front door. "Now, Dory, where is the spare key?"

She shut her eyes and tried for think. "Under my dad's hat?"

Marlin chuckled and reached down. "How about under the mat?"

He took out and opened the front door. Charlie, Dory's father, was standing there with his arms folded. Marlin gulped. "Morning, Charlie."

"Where have you been, Dory? Your mother and I just woke up and found you missing!"

Dory bit her lip. "Yes, Dad, I know. I just wanted to see Nemo off on his first day but I forgot to tell you guys and then I got on the bus and-"

Marlin shut his eyes. "I'll leave you two to it, then."

Dory grabbed his arm. "No, Marlin, don't go!"

Charlie held Dory's hand. "Honey, he's done enough. Thanks, Marlin. Come on, kelpcake."

Marlin pulled away from Dory's tight grasp and waved them goodbye. He got into his car and drove back to his apartment. His mind was filled with questions. Dory had been excited for Nemo to be going into 5tg grade, but was it worth risking getting lost again and taking a bus? Well, it was Dory he was talking about.


	2. Marlin's Promise

Marlin sat at his apartment, eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. This was how he usually spent his mornings. Alone. He didn't mind it, of course. He was used to being alone.

His cellphone began to buzz and he picked it up to see that Destiny, Dory's friend, was calling. With a swipe, he answered it. "Hello?"

" _Marlin, hi!_ "

"Hi, Destiny, how are you?"

" _Oh, I'm fine. Have you seen Dory lately or spoken to her? We were supposed to meet at a diner for lunch, but she hasn't shown up."_

"Well, did you call her? I just dropped her off at her parents' place."

" _Yeah, I called, but no one answered. I figured maybe you would have seen her."_

"I dropped her off about ten minutes ago. Try calling again, unless you want me to?"

" _Oh, could you? I'm trying to get us a table. It's a bit packed in here!"_

Marlin side-smiled. "Sounds good. I'll call you back in a sec."

He hung up and called Dory's cellphone, doubting she would answer. To his surprise, she did. " _Hello?"_

"Dory? It's Marlin, Destiny told me-"

 _"Hi, Marlin! Whatcha doing?"_

"I, uh, just wanted to call you to let you know that Destiny's been waiting for you at a diner or something. She's been trying to get ahold of your parents' phone, but no one's answered," Marlin explained.

" _Oh, okay. Wait, she's meeting me at a diner. Must've forgotten. Would you mind telling her I'm on my way?"_

"Is your mom driving you? Isn't your dad going to work soon?"

" _Oh, well, yeah. My dad has work but my mom hasn't been feeling too good. I'll just catch the bus again."_

Marlin nearly jumped out of his seat. "No! No, no, no. Dory, don't take the bus. Don't _move_! I'll drive you there, just be ready, okay?"

There was a pause. " _Okay! I'll be ready! Thanks, Marlin! You sure you don't want me to take the bus?"_

"Dory, do _not_ take the bus. You hear me?"

" _Okay. I won't. See you soon!"_

Marlin rubbed his forehead and sighed. He hurried out to his car and drove to Charlie and Jenny's. When he arrived, Dory was standing outside, wearing a simple blue dress with the end of the skirt being yellow. She hurried over and got into the car.

"Okay, so where's this diner at?" Marlin asked.

Dory looked at him and blinked. "What diner?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The diner we were talking about earlier, Dory. The one where you're supposed to meet Destiny."

Dory thought for a moment and her face then brightened up. "Oh! I remember!"

"Thank God," Marlin mumbled.

"It's just a few blocks down that way. I'll tell you when to make a left," Dory said, pointing down the road.

Marlin gave the wheel a turn and they drove down the road as Dory hummed to herself. She looked out her window and just smiled. Marlin would give her a small glance once and a while and shake his head. When he looked at her again, he realized she had small freckles on her nose and a little bit beneath her eyes.

Dory suddenly looked at him, smiling. "It's right there!"

He turned the car and they arrived at the diner. Dory giggled and waved when she saw Destiny from the inside. Her blonde curls bounced as she stood up from their table and waved with both hands. Dory bounced in her seat and Marlin smiled a bit.

"Come on, Marlin!"

Marlin raised his eyebrows as Dory hurried out of the car. "Whoa, wait, wait!"

Dory hurried across the parking lot, not noticing the oncoming cars. Marlin hurried after her, shouting her name. "Dory, wait! Don't run!"

Suddenly, a car honked and tires screeched. Dory stopped and her eyes widened as a car approached her. Marlin caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her, dragging her out of the way. The car screeched past and Marlin got Dory to the sidewalk. Many stared as Marlin caught his breath, still holding Dory.

Her chest was heavy as she tried to calm down. Marlin turned her towards him and held her arms, tightly. "Are you out of your _mind_? What were you thinking?"

Destiny had hurried outside with her purse in her arm. "Dory! Marlin!"

Marlin kept scolding. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Dory? What if someone hit you?"

Destiny put a hand on Marlin's shoulder. "Marlin, is she okay?"

Dory was pulled from Marlin as Destiny hugged her. Marlin let out a large exhale as he ran a hand through his red, auburn hair. Destiny hugged Dory, tightly, and told her to calm down. "You're okay! You're safe! Let's just get inside, okay?"

Dory stared at Marlin as he walked back to his car. Destiny called out to him. "I'll take her home, Marlin. Thanks so much! Does her dad or mom she's out here?"

Marlin shrugged. "I'll let him know, Destiny, thanks."

She and Dory entered the diner with a final goodbye as Marlin drove off. He reached for his phone and called Charlie. After a few dials, he finally answered. " _Hello! Charlie, speaking!"_

"Hey, Charlie, it's Marlin."

 _"Oh, hey, Marlin. How are you? You okay?"_

"Yeah, listen, I dropped Dory off at a diner with Destiny. She was supposed to meet her there, but...well, you know how she is."

Charlie gave a small chuckle. " _Yeah, I see. Well, thanks for telling me. Is Destiny driving her home?"_

 _"_ Yeah, I'll make sure Destiny let's you know when she drives her," Marlin replied.

" _You know, I never thank you, Marlin. For looking out for Dory. She needs all the help she can get. I appreciate that, son."_

Marlin gave a small nod. "It's nothing."

" _Son, I mean it. Jenny and I are entering our older years, and I just...well, I just feel thankful that there's someone else out there to help and keep an eye on our girl. I want you to promise me something, okay?"_

Marlin paused. "Okay. Sure."

 _"Promise me you'll be there for her if anything happens to Jenny or myself. Can you do that?"_

Lowering his eyes, Marlin gulped. "Yeah, I think I can do that. She's got Destiny too."

" _But, she loves you, Marlin. I think you know that."_

Marlin shrugged. "Yeah, I love her too. Nemo and me both."

There was another pause. " _Alright. Thanks, Marlin. We'll see you around."_

"Okay, thanks, Charlie. Bye."

Marlin hung up and continued his drive in silence. When he arrived home, it was almost time to pick up Nemo. He opened his newspaper again as he skimmed through several jobs that were available. His promise to Charlie remained in his mind throughout the afternoon.


	3. Panic Attack

Nemo hurried to Marlin when his class had returned from their field trip. He hugged Marlin and looked around, asking for Dory.

"She's out with Destiny today. Come on, let's get home."

They got into the car and drove home. Nemo kept talking of his trip to the aquarium and how Sheldon kept sneezing when they were near the small pools of water. It was almost six o'clock, so it had gotten a bit dark.

"I need to buy something really quick at the drug store, okay? I'll only be a minute," Marlin said as he parked.

Nemo nodded as he took out a stuffed shark from his backpack. Marlin entered the drug store and scanned the aisles.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. Neon colored sticky notes. He thought Dory could use them to help her make small notes to help her memory. Marlin stepped behind a woman who was buying some nachos at the register.

He took out his wallet and eyed a bunch of flowers that were being sold for less than ten dollars. His mind jumbled when he heard the woman in front of him gasp and point outside.

Marlin turned his head and his heart stopped when he saw a man trying to pull Nemo out through the window. Nemo was screaming and holding onto his seatbelt.

"Jesus," Marlin mumbled as he rushed towards the door.

He heard the woman cry, "Call the police!"

Marlin ran through the door and shouted, "Nemo!"

The man was wearing a black mask and a white t-shirt underneath his black sweater. Without thinking, Marlin tackled the man down, allowing Nemo to crawl back into the car. The man was younger than Marlin, he assumed, because of how fast he was thrashing.

He punched Marlin in the jaw causing him to stumble down onto his side. The man then wrapped his arms around Marlin's neck and choked him.

Nemo kept screaming, "Dad! Daddy!"

Marlin, through a raspy voice, said, "Stay inside!"

When he started feeling lightheaded, Marlin knew this was it. He slowly closed his eyes and his grip on the man's arms loosened.

Police sirens were heard and Marlin felt the man's grip loosen ad he let him go. The man hurried away, leaving Marlin gasping for breath as he lay on his side.

He put a hand to his sore neck and coughed several times. The woman from inside ran out and Nemo hurried out of the car. He was crying as he knelt down by his father. The woman had a phone to her ear as she put a hand on Marlin's shoulder.

"Sir, stay with me. Breathe and look at your son! You understand? Help is coming. You're okay!"

Marlin responded by holding Nemo's hand. His breathing was getting heavier and Nemo immediately knew what was happening. "Daddy! Just calm down. Breathe, okay? Just breathe."

He rubbed Marlin's knuckles and tried to stop crying. The woman told him to give Marlin some space and air, but Nemo knew. Marlin was having a panic attack.

An ambulance arrived and rookNarlin away with Nemo at his side. Marlin eventually went unconscious and Nemo thought it was best to call Charlie.

Charlie and Jenny came with Dory and Destiny to see Marlin at the hospital. A dark haired nurse told them Marlin would be out for some time and his only major injury was a small sprain in his jaw.

Dory hugged Nemo who only suffered a bruise in his head from when the man first tried yanked him through the window. Destiny sat by Marlin and eyed Dory.

"You think he can hear us?"

Dory looked at Nemo and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he can."

Nemo put his hand on Marlin's and smiled a bit. "You're okay, Dad."

Jenny put a hand on Nemo's shoulder and smiled. "You're so brave, Nemo. I wish I could be as brave as you."

"This used to happen a lot when I was little, so I'm used to it."

Charlie grimaced. "Used to what?"

"He used to have panic attacks when I was little. It's weird but, ever since he and Dory found me, he hasn't had one."

Jenny gave a small gasp and held Charlie's hand. "Oh, honey, didn't he see a doctor?"

Nemo paused and gave the so-so sign with his hand. "Maybe twice. He said he was okay and didn't want to go back."

"Maybe he should give it a try one of these days," Charlie commented.

"I thought hospital rooms were small. This room is huge!"

They all turned and Destiny smiled wide as Bailey walked in the room, adjusting his glasses. "How's the patient?"

"He's not awake right now. His breathing took a turn when he was attacked," Destiny replied.

Bailey hugged Destiny tightly. They had been close friends ever since they went to medical school together. He gave Nemo a high five and glanced at Marlin.

"We're here for you, bud. So, who's taking care of Nemo?"

Dory spoke up. "Oh, Crush said he'd pick him up soon. He lives close to Marlin."

Bailey raised his eyebrows and nodded. Jenny rested her head on Charlie's shoulder and gave a small yawn.

"I better take the ladies home," Charlie smiled as he put his around Jenny.

Dory patted Nemo on his back. "I'll try to visit tomorrow."

"Okay! Hopefully Dad will be awake."

Bailey looked at Destiny. "Mind giving me a lift? I took the bus here."

She smiled and nodded. "Come on."

Suddenly, they all paused when they heard a mumble. "...ry..."

Nemo gasped and rushed to Marlin's side. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

Jenny gasped and put a hand on Dory's arm. Destiny held Bailey's wrist as Marlin stirred. "...D...Dory.."

All eyes were on Dory as she blinked. Nemo took her hand and placed it over Marlin's. Charlie pulled her back in a flash.

Destiny grimaced. "Hey, what gives?"

"Charlie!" Jenny scolded.

Charlie put his hands up. "He might panic again. You never know."

Marlin's eyes slowly opened as Nemo's face became more clearer. "Nemo..?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Dad! You're awake!"

Bailey raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, what do you know?"

Dory and Jenny clapped their hands and squealed. Destiny giggled and held Bailey's hand tightly. Nemo laughed and climbed onto the bed to hug Marlin.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad, now that you're awake. Just keep relaxing and you'll be out in no time!"

Destiny have Bailey a small shove. "Go get the nurse! Quick!"

Dory smiled and Marlin saw those freckles again. She went to his side and patted his arm. "Feeling better, Carlin?"

"Marlin," they all said.

"My jaw and neck hurt like crazy. Did they catch the guy?"

Nemo shook his head and fiddled with the blanket. "Nope."

Charlie stepped up and said, "We're just glad you're awake, son."

Bailey returned with the burse as he adjusted his glasses. "Okay, folks, time to head out. Give the man some air."

Nemo gave a small wave to everyone as they all left. Charlie and Jenny left with Dory as Marlin thanked them for everything.

Bailey and Destiny left soon after, leaving Marlin and Nemo alone.


	4. Getting Through To Marlin

Marlin got better as each day went by. Dory would visit a few times, along with Destiny and Bailey. Nemo would visit with Crush every chance he got. One day, Charlie dropped by alone to see Marlin. Marlin spotted him and raised his eyebrows.

"Charlie, hey," he said.

"You're voice sounds stronger, son. You're getting better."

Marlin gave a small shrug. "I've felt a lot worse, believe me. What's going on?"

Charlie sat by Marlin's bed and sighed, deeply. "I'm here to talk to you about your...condition."

Marlin grimaced as he sat up. "My condition? I said I was feeling better."

"No, no, not about that, son. I'm talking about your...PTSD."

"I don't have PTSD, Charlie. Whoever said that?"

"Nemo brought it up the night of the attack and-"

"Nemo? He doesn't even know what PTSD is."

"No, well, I talked to Bailey and he concluded that what Nemo shared was the symptoms of someone with PTSD. You need to seek some help, Marlin. I'm being completely serious here."

Marlin shook his head. "I'm not sick or anything, if that's what you're getting at."

Charlie put a hand on Marlin's. "Marlin, please, listen. I didn't say you were sick. I just think you should get this checked out by a doctor-"

"I have."

"Yes, but I still think you should seek help...maybe weekly?"

Marlin shook his head at that. "Look, I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you're doing, but I'm fine. Beside, I don't have time to do that. Who's going to look after Nemo? I've already gotten help from you all, and I can't bear to ask for more."

Charlie understood and nodded. "I felt the same way with Dory. Jenny and I, that is. We wondered who would look after Dory when we were gone or if anything happened. I stayed up at night thinking about it. But, we know Dory's got a mind of her own and can handle herself. Besides, she's got good friends to look after her. Just, think about it, son."

Charlie stood up and gave Marlin a nod. Marlin sat alone in bed the afternoon, thinking on Charlie's advice. He was fine. He knew deep down he had panic attacks in the past, but he could handle it. Nemo was his light in this madness and nothing would change that. He kept him going each and every day. To be better and stronger for him.

A slight knock on the door made him look up. It was Bailey. He ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled. "Hey, big guy."

"Charlie?" Marlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bailey grimaced. "What? Was he here?"

"Lucky guess. Did he send or what?"

"No, no, he told me he'd be here, but I didn't think he would come this early in the morning. I came to see how you were doing."

Marlin shrugged. "I thought I was feeling better, but I guess I was wrong."

Bailey sat by Marlin as he adjusted his glasses. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough. How's Nemo holding up?"

"Fine. Crush is taking care of him for me. I gotta hurry and get better. Hospitals were never a place I enjoyed being in."

Bailey chuckled. "I see what you mean, but I can't agree with you. Listen, Charlie _did_ talk to me about how he felt about you and your condition."

"Why are you all saying I have a condition? I'm fine, okay?" Marlin said, frustrated.

Bailey lowered his eyes and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I really am, Marlin. But, you need to be honest with me, alright? You and I both know you've had panic attacks in the past. For Nemo's sake, think about it."

Marlin closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Bailey's face lit up a bit and he stood up. "I'll try to be visit tomorrow. That okay with you?"

Marlin shrugged and smiled. "Whatever floats your boat, doc."

Bailey headed out of the room and bumped into Dory. "Whoa! Hey, what are you doing here?"

Dory bit her lip. "I was hoping to see Nemo and Marlin today. Is he doing okay?"

A smirk spread across Bailey's face. "Oh, I think he'll be doing a lot better after he sees you. Can you do me a favor?"

Dory smiled. "Sure!"

Marlin rested his head back down and stared at the ceiling. Several images popped into his head as he recalled the events of the past year. Dory found her parents and her memory had gotten a bit better. He had saved Nemo and met several new friends along the way. He was thankful and content. How could no one see that? He felt as though they could only see the negative side of him. Dory entered the room and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, this is certainly my lucky day, isn't it? First, Charlie, then Bailey. Who's next? The president?"

Dory giggled. "I take it you're having a bad day."

"No, not a bad day. Just one filled with surprises. I'm not usually one for surprises, you know."

She nodded. "I know. How's Nemo?"

"Fine, fine. He's with Crush, you know."

Dory stood by his side and smiled. "I wanted to visit later, but I thought I'd come now while my Dad was at work. So, Bailey was here?"

"Yeah, a few seconds ago, actually. Funny, really."

Dory bit her lip. "Do you know when you're getting out?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow. If I keep talking, I'll have to stay longer. Bad for my jaw, you know."

Dory nodded. "Yeah, the old jaw. Well, I guess I should leave you alone so you can get better."

Marlin held her hand. "Wait, wait, I haven't asked how you were doing. I'm sorry."

Dory felt her cheeks burn red. "I'm fine. I just feel a bit lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, Destiny is with Bailey a lot of the time now, which is great, you know. She seems to be really happy...with him. I just miss her. I'm not mad or anything. Do you know how that feels? To see someone you care about just...kinda vanish?"

Marlin lowered his eyes as bright orange hair came into his mind. Hazel eyes and soft skin. Coral holding his hand as he placed an orchid in her hair and she laughed.

"Yes. I do."

"I just wish she would be free to talk, but she's usually busy or with him."

Marlin took a deep breath. "Yeah, I get it. Dory? I think I'll just hang around by myself for now, okay? I need to rest a bit. I'm sorry."

Dory grimaced. "O-Okay. I'll just go. How did I get here again?"

Marlin shrugged. "Bus?"

Dory gasped and nodded. "Oh, yeah! Well, I'll see you later. Tell Nemo I said 'hi'."

Marlin nodded and Dory left the room where Bailey was waiting. He took her aside and whispered, "You did it, kid!"

Dory blinked. "Huh?"

"I think I know how we can through to Marlin. You mentioned losing someone you care about, and I heard his voice kinda shift. We just have to find out who that someone is! You're a natural, Dory. This is going to help Marlin, trust me."

"Wait, but what did I do again?"

Bailey laughed and hugged her. "I'll explain everything on the way home. I'll give you a lift. Come on, we gotta tell Crush and Destiny!"


	5. Hank

Crush sat up from his couch as he heard his doorbell ring. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and got up. His blonde bangs fell over his eyes and he slightly moved them aside to see clearly. He opened the door and yawned again. Dory and Bailey were there, eager to see him.

"Well, well, look who it is. You here for the little dude? I think he's upstairs with Squirt. Want me to call him down?"

Bailey shook his head. "No, no, we're here to see _you_ , actually. It's about Marlin."

"Oh, the big dude, right. Well, come on in. You guys need a fill up in your tanks or you're good?"

Dory and Bailey walked in and she said, "No, we're not hungry, thanks."

They all sat in the living room as Crush wiped a stain off his Hawaiian shirt's collar. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, what's the news? He doing okay?"

Bailey rested his elbows on his knees with a nod. "We know what's going on with his PTSD."

Crush blinked. "His what?"

"It's a sickness. It's an occurrence of either nightmares or flashbacks due to a disaster or something of the sort in someone's past," Bailey replied, quickly.

There was silence as Crush tried to put those words into meaning. Bailey groaned. "It just means that he's scared of everything because something bad happened to him. That's the gist of it, anyway."

Crush gave a long 'oh'. "Right, I see. Alright, go on."

"Well, he I overheard him telling Dory that he knows how it feels to lose someone close to you. At first, I thought he meant Nemo, but just hearing his voice made me rethink my theory," Bailey explained as he adjusted his glasses.

Dory raised her eyebrows. "Who could he be talking about?"

Bailey looked at Crush. "How well do you know Marlin?"

Crush crossed his fingers. "We're pretty much like this. I mostly think he tells me things because he knows for a _fact_ that I won't really remember or tell anyone. So, his secrets are safe with me."

Bailey bit his lip. "Okay, well, I need you to tell me a few things, okay? It's for Marlin's own good. You understand?"

"I think so. If things get too personal, I'm dropping out."

"Got it. Okay, let's see. Was Marlin ever...married or in a relationship?" Bailey asked.

Crush thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I think he was married. Where else did Nemo come from, am I right?"

He gave a laugh and Bailey just rolled his eyes a bit. "Okay, so did he divorce or something? I mean, she's obviously not around anymore."

"Oh, that's a tough one, my main man. As far as I know, she died a long time ago."

Dory felt a tugging at her chest and Bailey's jaw dropped. They exchanged glances and Dory put a hand to her mouth. Crush gave a small shrug and lowered his eyes.

"He doesn't talk about it," he said, quietly.

Bailey raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, we got that. Well, I don't think you could tell us-"

Crush stood up and shook his head. "Nope. No details on the subject, dude. I think I've told you enough, dudes. Let's start a new conversation, shall we?"

"Fair enough. I think we got what we came for. We'll head out," Bailey said, standing up and shaking Crush's hand.

Dory hugged herself as she thanked Crush and left the house with Bailey. They got into the car and Bailey drove with a lot in his mind. Dory lowered her eyes as she thought of Nemo. Had she been a burden to Marlin? Seeing another woman in his life and so close to him and Nemo. It had gotten dark and Dory got an idea.

"Hey, can you drop me off at the hospital?" she asked.

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "But, isn't your dad going to-"

"Oh, it's okay! Please, can you?"

Bailey gave shrug and smiled. "Sure, kid, but I can't drive you home after wards. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

When he dropped her off, she hurried inside to see Marlin. She found his room and stepped inside to find him sleeping. Taking a chair, she sat by his bed and held his hand. He always looked so worried or distraught, except when he was asleep, she realized. His features were calm an his breathing was steady. She smiled a bit and looked up when she heard someone walk inside.

He had orange, red hair like Marlin's, but darker. His eyes were blue and he was a bit overweight. On his arm was a tattoo and there was a mop in his hand. "Hey, visiting hours are over, you know, lady. You gotta get going before someone sees you here."

Dory blinked and shushed him. "He's asleep."

"I have eyes, I can see. Now, get outta here before I call security."

Dory felt her shoulders sag and she sighed. "Can't I stay a little longer? Please? He's a dear friend."

The man sighed. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way."

With a nod, she said, "I'm Dory, by the way! And, who are you?"

The man mopped and didn't look at her. "I'm just the janitor here. Let's leave it at that."

Dory looked back at Marlin and smiled. The man mopped and hummed quietly. Dory raised her eyebrows as she recognized the tune. "What song is that?"

He sighed. "Look, I need to get my work done here so I can head home."

Shyly, Dory hunched up her shoulders and looked back at Marlin. The man mopped and mopped until he had finished. He glanced at Dory, noticing her dark black hair mixed with dark blue. "Alright, lady-"

"Dory," she corrected him, smiling.

"Right. Time's up. I really shouldn't be letting you in here, anyway. Come on."

Dory glanced at Marlin and left his side, slowly. She walked past the janitor and smiled. "Thanks again for letting me stay, Mr. Janitor."

He flinched at that name and said, "Name's Hank, okay?"

She raised her eyebrows at that and nodded. "Okay, well, next time I see you, I'll call ya Hank!"

With a rush, she hurried out and hummed to herself. Hank glanced over at Marlin, shaking his head. "How do you manage that woman?"

X

 **A/N: So, yeah, Dory hasn't met Hank in this version because I want them to build a stronger friendship than from the movie. Not that the movie didn't have one! I just wanted to play around with it a bit here. Thanks so much for the nice reviews, guys. I'm glad you guys are liking the story!**


	6. What Am I Doing?

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I forgot about this fic for a bit and I just realized that I've left loads of people hanging by leaving it like this. I will continue to update it! Seeing Finding Dory again gave me some inspiration. This chapter has a lot of Crush in it, since he's one of my favorite characetrs to write aside from Marlin lol**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Marlin was out of the hospital after a few days. Crush picked up him since the doctors forbade him to drive due to all the medication he had taken. Crush rolled down the windows of his old truck and gave yell. "Yeah! The wind's on our side!"

"We're in a truck, not a boat," Marlin said, feeling carsick.

"I oughta take Squirt out for a sail! What do you think about Nemo coming along? I'd say it would do him good!"

Marlin nodded. "Fine, fine."

Crush stepped on the gas pedal as gave a hearty yell. Marlin clutched his stomach and gave a groan. He felt dizzy as the wind blew into his face from his window. "Totally sick!"

"I know, isn't it great?"

Marlin shut his eyes. "No! I'm gonna be totally _sick_!"

Crush frowned and glanced at Marlin as he grew pale. "Hey, dude, if you're gonna hurl, do me a solid. Stick your head out of the window and go for distance! No, really, though. This is my dad's old truck, okay? I just got it waxed."

They arrived at Marlin's apartment before Marlin could actually get sick. Crush parked and hummed aloud as he took out his own key to the apartment. Marlin grimaced as he followed behind. "How'd you get a key to my apartment?"

"Oh, you left yours lying around and I thought I should get a copy. Makes sense, right? We're like brothers," Crush replied as he walked inside.

Marlin just shook his head as he followed. Nemo rushed towards him and gave him a big hug. "Dad! You're back!"

Crush reappeared in the living room with a can of root beer in his hand. "Cheers to the jellyman."

Marlin hugged Nemo and lifted him off the floor. "You're going to be with Crush and Squirt today. I have to rest a bit. Get used to being back home."

Nemo smiled wide. "Cool! I'll get my swimsuit!"

He hurried off as Crush offered Marlin a sip of his rootbeer. "I'll pass. I think I'll just have some water."

Crush gave him a huge slap on the back. "On it! You just relax on that couch. I'll be in charge of the house."

"Oh, joy."

With a large exhale, Marlin slumped on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Nemo's little feet rapidly ran across the living room as he had a beach bag and an orange towel in his hand. "I'm ready!"

Crush tossed Marlin a water bottle and grabbed his car keys. "Alright, little dude. Let us go off into the sunset and grab some waves!"

Marlin sat up as Nemo gave him a goodbye hug. "No big waves. Understand?"

Nemo nodded. "Yeah, Dad. Bye!"

Crush gave him a salute. "Farewell, my dude. I'll bring him back sooner than you know it."

"Just take care of him. I'll probably call later."

When the door closed, Marlin closed his eyes. Finally. Peace and quiet. He got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. He just stood there. His eyes scanned the kitchen as he recalled certain memories. The first time he had to make dinner for himself. The first time he had to cook something for Nemo. He rubbed his eyes and gave a sigh. A knock at the door made him groan. He thought not to answer it, but gave in.

"Dory?"

"Marlin! I heard you were let out! Why didn't you tell me?"

He blinked. "Well, I...kinda just wanted-"

"Are you still sick? Do you have a headache?"

"No."

"Are you woozy?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

She held up three fingers. "Three."

"Right! You're okay! How's Nemo? Is he here?"

"Dory?"

"Uh-huh?"

Marlin gave a small sigh. "Do you think...I don't want to be rude, but I'm exhausted and I really-"

Dory gasped. "Oh! Oh, right. Sorry."

He closed his eyes with relief. "Great. Thank you for understanding. I'll-"

"You need to relax!"

She led him inside and he groaned. Closing the door, she led him to the couch and sat him down. He just went with it. He was exhausted and didn't any strength in him to argue with her. She patted his back. "Here, you just sit here. You need anything? A tea?"

"Dory?"

"Yeah, what?"

He sighed, deeply. "Can you just do me a favor and...get me a tea?"

Anything to get her to stop talking. She jumped up and warmed up a tea for him. He sat on the couch as she heated it up. Humming to herself, she watched as the microwave moved the cup from side to side. When it finally finished, she grabbed the cup and gasped when she saw Marlin sleeping on the couch. She placed the tea on the coffee table in front of him and smiled. He looked exhausted with his hair a bit messy and circles under his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and stared at him for a moment. Gently, she stroked his hair and hummed quietly.

Then, she slowly leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. It was short. She stood up straight and decided to leave him alone. With a small smile, she left. Marlin's eyes opened and he sat up, feeling his cheek. He eyed a photo of him and his former wife on the wall. His eyes lowered as his mind jumbled.

"Oh, Coral...what am I doing?"


End file.
